


Wooing Professor Winchester

by Redamber79



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Professor Dean Winchester, mention of MPREG, t.a. Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-24 20:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20913791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redamber79/pseuds/Redamber79
Summary: T.A. Castiel has been in love with Professor Dean Winchester for years. It's time he did something about that.





	Wooing Professor Winchester

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Older Omega, Younger Alpha

Cas closed the door behind the last of the students, the last of the office hours for the year, with a great sigh. There were the final papers to grade, the final exams to administer and grade, but then he was free. He eyed the professor at his desk. Free to act.

Professor Winchester was a gorgeous Omega at thirty, and Cas had lusted after him from the moment he first took a course taught by him six years prior. Now as his T.A. they had a professional relationship, but an unbalanced one. The young Alpha had had enough. He was twenty-four, not a child, and was done waiting to make his move.

Might as well start as things properly, he thought to himself and deftly turned the lock. No sense in having someone walk in while he was attempting to seduce the handsome Omega.

At the sudden click, Professor Winchester looked up. “All done for the day, Castiel?”

“Not yet, Mr. Winchester. There was something I wanted to ask you,” Cas began, rolling his eyes as he noted the Omega had already returned to his notes.

“Mmmm, I’m all ears.” The professor rolled his shoulders, wincing, and Cas felt as though he’d struck gold. He casually stepped behind the chair and began a brisk, professional massage, ignoring the swift, surprised intake of breath. “Castiel?”

“You seem tense. Thought I could help.” Cas continued the massage, working over iron-hard knots until Professor Winchester was melting under his hands. The Omega’s delicate fragrance mellowed, softened, and Cas fought back a low rumble of approval. _ Not yet. _

He worked his fingers up the nape of the professor’s neck, a touch more lightly, and watched as his chin sank down to rest on his chest with a guttural moan that Cas’ imagination went wild. Professor Winchester rolled his head on his neck and removed his glasses, leaning into Cas’ touch. A soft, felt-more-than-heard purr sounded in the room, and Cas applied his nails gently to his superior’s hairline, teasing lightly as the purr intensified.

Then Professor Winchester sat up abruptly, dislodging Cas’ hands, the back of his neck flushing red with the force of his blush. “Castiel, I--”

“Don’t ask me to stop,” Cas interrupted, trailing his nails upward into his superior’s hair again. “Don’t push me away.”

“Castiel, you’re young, you don’t--” Professor Winchester began again, only to be interrupted once more.

“Don’t tell me I don’t know what I feel. I’ve wanted you for six years. I’ve loved you for two. _ Dean… _”

Professor Winchester--Dean--shivered at the sound of his name, and stood quickly, spinning to face Cas. He was breathing rapidly and his pupils were blown dark. “I was going to say, you don’t know what you’re starting.”

“Dean,” Cas repeated his name, pressing his advantage and stepping closer. Their eyes locked for a long moment and he watched as Dean’s eyes flicked down to his lips. Cas felt a low rumble emerge in his chest and this time he let it loose. “I’m twenty-four, not eighteen. And I’m not looking to knot you and run. I want _ you.” _ Daring greatly, he reached for Dean and took his hand, the touch like a brand. “I’m in this for the long haul.”

“Cas,” Dean breathed, and he felt a surge of triumph. He saw Dean’s nostrils flare and knew his scent betrayed his elation.

“You never call me ‘Cas’. Always Castiel, or before, Mr. Novak. Don’t tell me it doesn’t mean something.”

“Cas, you should be with someone younger.”

Cas had had enough. “I’m not one of your students any longer, _ Professor Winchester _, so save the lecture.”

As Dean gaped at him, Cas stepped into his space and kissed him, a mere pressing of lips. Fire erupted in his gut, and he _ knew. _

“Omega,” he growled softly and watched as gold flickered through Dean’s moss-green eyes. “You’re mine!”

“I bow to your superior arguments,” Dean gasped, then pulled him in for a kiss that curled Cas’ toes. Dean’s hands were everywhere, sliding into his hair and pulling lightly, then slipping down his back to rest on his ass, pulling him closer until they were pressed tightly together, chest to chest.

Dean was thrusting his tongue into Cas’ mouth, and Cas savoured every touch, each caress. They stumbled against the desk and Dean tugged Cas against him again until Dean was laying back and Cas was crawling over him. They rutted together sinuously, the scent of arousal growing heavy in the air when there was a desperate knocking at the door.

“Professor Winchester? Please, I just need to talk to you about the final! Are you in there?” 

Cas drew back to meet Dean’s eyes, smirking at the very dishevelled appearance of the normally cool and calm Professor Winchester. _ He’d _ done that. He glanced down at Dean’s lips, kiss-swollen and pink, and leaned back in to nip softly. Dean grabbed his hair and pulled him back, giving him a stern look that he returned with an impish grin. He began a slow exploration of Dean’s throat, kissing slowly, silently, then laved his tongue over his pulse. He bit back a snort when Dean cleared his throat to answer.

“Miss Braeden, office hours are closed,” Dean was saying somewhat hoarsely, and Cas shook with silent laughter. Dean glared at him again, his scent frustrated. “However, I’m certain I can get my T.A. to assist you with whatever it is on Monday.”

There was a pointed huff. “I somehow doubt he can help me with my issue,” she sniped, and Cas glared at the door. Alpha pheromones were seeping under the door, and he bit back a growl at the rival for his Omega’s affections. She was a student, and naive. Dean would never…

Dean pushed him gently upright, but before he could protest, Dean murmured softly to get his things. Turning off the light, they opened the door together, arm in arm, and faced down the now furiously blushing young woman. Her glance flicked from one to the other, and she drew in a sharp breath. The moment their scents hit her, she turned tail and ran.

“You wouldn’t mind if I graded Miss Braeden’s final paper, would you, Dean?” Cas asked, glaring after the young woman.

Dean chuckled softly. “Actually I would. C’mon. We’re stopping by the dean’s office to explain, and **she** can grade it.”

They made their way across campus and knocked at the dean’s door, her secretary long gone. 

“Yo!” came a cheerful voice from inside the office, and Dean opened the door.

“Hey Charles, I need a favour.” Charlie Bradbury, dean of the university, glanced up and looked them over.

“I can tell. Which favour is it you’re asking?” She dropped her feet onto the floor from where they’d sat on her desk and leaned forward.

“We just had an unfortunate confrontation with one of my students, and there was a certain… implication as to the nature of her feelings for me. She was seriously embarrassed when she left, and she’s the type to hold a grudge,” Dean explained, and reached into his messenger bag for the final papers. Rifling through them, it didn’t take long to find Lisa’s, and he handed it over.

“You want me to grade her paper, so there’s no call of a grudge or anything on your parts.” She sighed. “The final, too, right?”

“Sorry, your Majesty,” Dean replied with a grin, and Charlie rolled her eyes. 

“Alright, I got it. Get outta here. You two get home and take care of this unfinished business between you. And congrats!”

“You’re not going to lecture me about starting a relationship with my T.A.?” Dean asked, and Cas felt his heart swell at his words.

“Hell no, I just won fifty bucks off your brother. He figured you idiots would still be dancing around each other in September.”

“You’re betting on me with my _ brother?” _ Dean exclaimed, freckles standing out as he blushed. “When the hell... how long has this been going on?!”

“And why didn’t you let me in on the action, you might’ve talked Sam into a larger bet,” Cas teased. Charlie snorted a laugh as Dean dragged him from the office, and they quickly made their way to the parking lot where Dean had parked his prized possession, a ‘67 Chevy Impala named Baby.

Sliding into the seat next to Dean, Cas couldn’t help but let out a low rumble of approval. Now, more than ever, surrounded by Dean’s scent, he knew he was right. Dean was his mate, they were truly meant to be together. He’d known from the moment their lips met.

“Not fighting me about this anymore, Omega-mine?” he asked softly, wanting to know if Dean felt the same connection he did.

“No getting out of this now, Alpha,” Dean warned, a twinkle and a flash of gold in his eyes as he challenged him with a sultry purr.

“Get us home. Neither of us wants an indecent exposure charge on our records.” Cas leaned back into the seat with a creak of leather, and Dean flashed him a grin.

“Especially after I went to all that trouble of having Sammy getting the last one expunged from my record so I could teach!”

"You _ what?!" _

***

They pulled into the driveway of Dean's house, a tidy two-storey with blooming flowers and a tire swing hanging from the oak out front. 

“Cozy,” Cas noted, eyeing the swing with an uncertain glance. 

“Thanks. My nephew loves that swing. You weren’t worried I was hiding some dark secret, were you?” Dean teased lightly, smiling widely 

“Me? No!” Cas lied, then laughed as Dean sent him an amused glance, knowing his relieved scent had given him away. “Before this goes further, how _ do _you feel about pups?”

“I love them, want half a dozen,” Dean replied instantly, his scent happy and light-hearted.

“Fuck, I love you.” Cas surged across the seat and kissed him again, thinking he’d never get enough of those plush, perfect lips.

“Inside, now!” Dean ordered against his lips, and Cas pulled back with a smirk.

“The house, or…?” he teased, earning him a quick punch to the bicep. 

“Inside the house, Alpha, or you’re sleeping on the couch.”

Cas wisely decided not to argue and followed Dean into the home.

The house was tidy, the living room warm and inviting, with soft white curtains hanging in the window, blowing in the light breeze coming through a window left open a crack. The kitchen was decorated in white and blue accents, and Dean turned with a smile as he tugged Cas along. 

“Would you like a drink?” he asked, and Cas accepted a beer before following Dean back to the living room. 

Cas glanced around, trying to judge the full size of the home, and finally blurted: “We won’t fit six pups in here.”

“Four bedrooms upstairs, the den on this floor could be converted, and we can turn the basement into a suite when they’re older.”

“You’re serious?” Cas asking, dumbfounded.

“About pups? About you?” Dean asked, a mischievous smile lighting his eyes. He crawled onto Cas’ lap, and took the beer from him. Taking a long pull of the stolen bottle, he set it blindly down on the coffee table behind him and leaned in for a kiss. “Completely.”

Cas groaned, long and low, and wrapped his arms around his Omega, pulling him in for a searing, smouldering kiss. Dean moaned against his lips, and Cas fisted his hands in his short blond hair. Their lips met passionately, years of pent-up lust and long-denied frustration tempered by love as they traded kiss after kiss. Dean nipped at his lower lip and Cas gave a growl. Setting his arms under Dean’s thighs, he stood, carrying his Omega. Dean drew back with a gasp, his eyes flickering with gold at the show of strength, and Cas growled a single word.

“Bedroom.”

“Upstairs,” Dean directed him, working his way with small nips and bites along the edge of his jaw and down over his scent gland. “Fuck, you smell so good. Can’t wait to claim you.”

Cas groaned at his words, his cock standing painfully at attention. “Going to knot you so good, Omega-mine. Going to breed you up, get that belly full of pups so everyone knows you’re mine.”

Dean reached down and grasped Cas’ tie, slipping it loose and dropping it to the floor as they reached the stairs. Cas effortlessly took them two at a time, though as Dean’s hands roamed and continued to strip his clothing he found himself panting nonetheless.

“Third door, I need you naked like now. Fuck, been fighting this, used to fantasize about you bending me over the podium in my lecture hall and claiming me there,” Dean growled, and Cas felt his cock jump at the thought of having his lover in such a public spot.

“Used to? Why’d you stop fantasizing about that?” he teased breathlessly, elbowing open the door and stepping into the master bedroom. He saw the soothing grey of the walls, the green and blue accents, and the bed, a massive nest in the corner. He strode across the room, depositing Dean gently on the bed, and started kissing his way down his throat as he stripped him of his tie and started on the buttons of his shirt.

“‘Cause I realized I didn’t want to share you with anyone, not even for a show,” Dean muttered. Growing impatient, he reached for Cas’ shirt and tore it open, sending buttons flying.

“Easy there, Dean. We’ve got all the time in the world.”

"Sure, but there’s no time like the present,” Dean retorted with a feral grin. 

He bent and nipped and sucked his way down Cas’ chest, stopping to worship at a large freckle that had always made him self-conscious. Now as Dean bent to nibble again at his skin, Cas was wishing he had more such birthmarks to entice his lover. His hands slid over Dean’s neck and down his back, then Cas was fumbling for Dean’s buttons, trying to undress him as quickly as possible. Dean sat up abruptly and pulled his dress shirt over his head, and Cas was treated to the sight of hundreds of freckles over perfectly tanned skin. Dean reached down and undid his belt, sliding it from the loops and tossing it aside before reaching for Cas’ to remove it too. 

Cas pulled him back down for another kiss, and Dean met him passionately. Cas moaned against his lips, the taste of his Omega dizzying, sublime. Cas reached down and cupped Dean’s rear, pulling him close and rocking their bodies together. A muffled groan erupted from Dean’s chest, and he slotted their legs together, thrusting slowly, driving Cas wild.

Cas pressed him back gently and reached for Dean’s fly. “Can I?” he rumbled, his voice low and rasping even to his own ears. Dean nodded, his face flushed, his eyes whirling with Omega gold around the rims. The thick, musky, honeyed scent of arousal swirled around them, and Cas groaned as the scent of slick reached him, heavy in his nostrils and on his tongue. He rolled Dean onto his back and slowly undid the button on his slacks. Smiling mischievously, he crawled down Dean’s body.

He trailed his tongue over Dean’s navel, kissing gently and scraping the sensitive skin with the scruff on his jaw. Sliding lower again, he followed the delicate trail of dark hair south, then caught the pull of the zipper in his teeth, drawing it slowly downward. Dean watched with wild eyes, his hands tugging at his hair.

“Fuck, don’t tease, Alpha!” Dean pleaded and Cas gave a low chuckle, nosing at the edge of Dean’s pants.

“But it’s so easy… a touch here,” and he caressed down Dean’s thighs, pulling the dress pants down his bowed legs, “a kiss there…” Cas bent to press a delicate kiss against his hip and his hands froze. Dean was wearing panties. Dean twitched under his hands and whimpered, and Cas picked up the derailed train of thought. “Besides, you make such delicious sounds when I do. Like the way you moaned for me when I was massaging your shoulders in the office. All I could think was how badly I wanted you to make those noises for me for real.”

“Well now’s your chance, hot-shot. Gonna show an old man what you’ve got?” Dean teased, his cock twitching and leaking against the pink satin. “Gonna bend me over and ram that Alpha cock into me until I can’t walk? Gonna leave me leaking your come for days, so everyone knows I’m yours? You gonna lock me in this room and breed me until I catch, ‘til I’m swollen with your pups?”

Cas dropped against Dean and buried his face against his groin, nuzzling against his cock and scenting him desperately. He groaned at the sweet, honeyed musk of arousal from his Omega, even as Dean continued to murmur filthy suggestions above him. 

"And I thought I was seducing you, Omega-mine," Cas muttered, mouthing at the damp fabric over Dean's cock, chuckling as Dean's head fell back against his pillows. "I can just picture you riding my cock, swollen with pups. Can I touch you, Dean? Can I taste you?" 

"Fuck, stop teasing or--"

"Or what?" Cas interrupted. "You'll do what?" He drew back to kneel on the bed and unbuttoned his fly as Dean watched him hungrily. "You said something about me sleeping on the couch before. But I'm not planning on sleeping any time soon. I'm going to taste that sweet little hole," he taunted, sliding his pants down slowly, watching as Dean's gaze heated, "then I'm going to slide into you, fuck you until you come over and over again." He pushed the pants off his legs, then reached for his briefs. "Then I'm going to knot you, Omega. And I'm going to claim you, so next time anyone sees you, you'll have my mark on your throat, and everyone will know you spent the weekend getting fucked on every surface in your home."

Dean was panting as he watched Cas strip off his briefs, his body trembling, a fine sheen of sweat breaking out over his freckled skin. He whined softly, his fangs descending. Cas scented the air and growled low in his throat. Red tinged the edge of his vision and he breathed in deeply as he crawled up Dean's legs. Dean's body underneath him was suddenly trembling and on fire, the scent of Omega arousal filling his nostrils. With a snarl, Cas flipped Dean onto his stomach and hiked up his hips. Hauling down his panties to expose his hole, he dove forward, desperate and insatiable. He groaned at the first taste of honeyed slick over his tongue, even as Dean shook and cried out for him. Dean began to rock his hips back against Cas’ face, frenzied and wanton as his hand reached to stroke himself through the satin.

Cas speared his tongue into his lover, breaching his rim and releasing a flood of slick. Cas moaned under the onslaught, his fingers gripping Dean’s thighs hard enough to bruise as he lapped over Dean’s hole again and again, drinking him down. Dean wailed under his tongue, babbling incoherently, his face buried against his pillow as Cas opened him up. As he drew back for breath, Cas ran his fingers up the inside of Dean’s thighs and toyed with his balls, still encased in satin, then pressed his thumb against Dean’s hole. It swallowed his thumb greedily, clenching and pulling him in, and he swore, desperate to feel that incredible heat around his cock. 

Dean was apparently of the same mind, because two words became clear in the babble that escaped the normally eloquent professor. 

_ “Fuck me! _Fuck me, fuck me fuck me!” Over and over, like a mantra, a plea or an order, Cas couldn’t tell.

“Well,” he replied with a smirk, crawling up to blanket his Omega’s body. “Since you asked so sweetly.” He poised at Dean’s entrance, a hair's breadth from driving into him, when he drew back. Rolling onto his back, he pulled Dean across his body, kissing him softly, tenderly. “I’ll fuck you later. For now, Omega-mine, ride me.” 

A wicked grin crossed Dean’s face as his tongue slipped out to wet his lower lip, and Cas felt his heart rate speed to a gallop.

“Since you asked so sweetly…” Dean retorted, his moss-green eyes twinkling and Cas gave a guttural groan as Dean straddled his hips, rolling his to drive his panty-clad cock against Cas. Dean started to shimmy out of them, and Cas stilled him with his hands.

“Leave them. They’re so fucking hot… I want you to ride me while still wearing them.”

Dean’s eyes flashed golden for a moment, and he reached back to adjust the panties. Then he shuddered for a moment, his eyes sliding shut, and Cas whimpered, watching his Omega ride his own fingers. When he presented Cas with those fingers a minute later, tracing his lips with fingers shiny and wet with slick, Cas opened up and sucked them into his mouth, groaning at the taste, rolling his tongue over and between Dean’s fingers. Dean gasped when Cas delicately nipped at his fingers, then lined up and sank down with a low whine. The head of his cock bobbed above the panties as he rocked his hips, slowly and surely sinking down until his ass was pressed to Cas’ thighs. Cas grabbed Dean’s legs, stroking up his thighs to trace his thumb up the ridge of his cock, and Dean gasped again, clenching hard around his cock. He fell forward against Cas and they kissed slowly, savouring each press of lips and tongues. Dean rolled his hips slowly, and Cas let his fingers flex on Dean’s thighs, gently encouraging the Omega. Dean lifted his head, his eyes a gold-rimmed black, his pupils were so wide. 

“Alpha-mine, take me. Make me yours.” With another slow, sensuous kiss, Cas lifted Dean gently, and held him in place with an iron grip. “Do it. Claim your Omega. Give in.”

As though Dean’s words had unleashed something within him, Cas went wild. Flipping Dean onto his back in one sinuous movement, he began thrusting like a madman, as though he were going to fuck straight through Dean and drive him into the mattress by the power of his hips and thighs alone. Dean wailed for him, clawing his hands down Cas’ back, drawing a hiss as he raked bloody furrows down each side of his spine. 

Cas was a runner, and his powerful thighs drove him into Dean hard and fast, his cock throbbing as he bottomed out with each thrust into his lover. Dean hiked his legs up and wrapped them around Cas’ waist, rocking with him with a high whimper with every thrust, until Cas reached down and grabbed his legs, pulling them up and over his shoulders as he bracketed Dean’s body with his arms. At the change in angle Dean wailed, his head thrown back to expose the long column of his throat. Cas mouthed over it, the scruff abrading his lips, but he hardly cared. He found Dean’s scent gland and sucked on it hard, pulling something close to a sob from his Omega. He watched the bruise bloom on Dean’s neck and smirked, even as Dean grasped his ass and pulled him in to grind into him. Fucking his lover as hard as he could, Cas snaked a hand between them and wrapped it around Dean’s cock, stripping it quickly, hand slick with precome and sweat.

Dean moaned deep in his chest, Cas’ name on his lips with a gasp as he came, his body seizing as he painted his stomach in white. Cas groaned at the iron clench around his cock, fighting to keep going, but then Dean was squirming under him to free his legs, and the moment he could move, reared up and bit Cas’ throat, hard. Claimed and bleeding, Cas shouted as his knot popped, locking him into Dean’s body. He struck like a snake, biting Dean in return, cementing their bond. Dean’s eyes rolled back in his head as his body convulsed, and the Omega passed out beneath him.

Cas froze, even as Dean’s rim continued to milk his knot, and gently ran a hand over Dean’s jaw. “Omega? Dean? Please wake up!”

***

It was probably only a few minutes before Dean’s eyelids fluttered and his eyes popped open, but it felt like an eternity. In fact, Cas’ knot still bound them, his cock still throbbing and spending deep in Dean’s body. Cas gave a great sigh of relief as Dean’s eyes locked on him, hot and verdant, a slow smirk spreading across his lips as he stretched luxuriously.

“Damn, Cas, do you fuck everyone unconscious?” he teased, pulling him close for a gentle kiss. 

Cas felt his cheeks heat in embarrassment over his loss of control, but he didn’t get the feeling Dean was looking for an apology.

“Can’t say it’s happened before. And it’s not like I’ve had any practice lately,” Cas asserted with a deeper blush sending heat across his cheeks and up his ears.

Dean ran a gentle hand down his side and toyed with his hip bone, a curious smile on his face. “What about Daphne?” Cas startled at the mention of his ex-girlfriend, causing his knot to pull, and Dean gave a low groan, rocking his hips once or twice at the sensation it caused.

“I… We never got that far. She saw me naked once and started using the M word.” Cas shuddered dramatically.

“Monogamy?” Dean teased, and Cas shook his head.

“Mates. She was a nice girl, but I never had any interest in mating her.” Dean’s gaze dropped to his throat and he seemed to hesitate a moment.

“Regrets, Alpha?” he finally said.

“Don’t even think it. You and I share a more profound bond.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks again to my wonderful friend fpwoper for beta-ing for me!


End file.
